Sally's Reflection
by Lord Nitro
Summary: Sally ponders her past with Poseidon. Percy is told the tale. This is before she meets Paul, but after Gabe's death.


Sally looked at Percy, a soft smile on her face. "Sweetie, did I ever tell you how I met the Olympians?" She asked.

"Not really, mom." Her son replied.

"Well let me tell you, Percy."

* * *

Sally looked at Poseidon, a glare evident. "You are an idiot, Poseidon!" She stomped her foot. "Why do I have to go?" She pouted.

"Because, sweetie, Zeus and Hades demand to know who you are, due to the oath." Poseidon pleaded.

Sally grunted. "That better be all." She whipped around, pointing a finger at Poseidon. "If you sold me as a sex slave to your brothers _I swear to Gaea I will-"_ Sally began.

"I didn't sell you, I swear!" Poseidon said, nervous.

"Good." Sally said with a smirk.

"Well, let's go." Poseidon whimpered.

* * *

Percy laughed, clutching his sides. "Y-you actually said that to Dad?" He said between laughs.

"Yes." Sally deadpanned. "Now hush, I'm telling a story."

"Yes, mom."

* * *

Sally's eyes widened as she finally took in the glory of Olympus. The golden and white buildings were just beautiful. As she entered the throne room, she gulped. There stood the 12 Olympians, with a few added guests. Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld, Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth, Eros, the minor God of Love and Lust, who gave her a wink, which Sally felt was not meant in a seductive way. The final guest, she had no idea who it was. She was unnaturally thin, with pale skin and long, flowing locks of raven black hair. She had a flowing gown, and had a transparent beauty to her.

Sally bowed to Zeus first. "My lord." She said, moving towards Poseidon's throne, plopping down on the floor at it's base.

"We are here to discuss Poseidon's breaking of the Oath. Styx, you may recite the Oath." He gestured to the transparent woman. "The Three Godly Sons of the Titan Kronos and Titaness Rhea, the King and Queen of the Titans, shall abstain from any further relationships with mortal women. The breakers of the Oath: Zeus, Sixth child of Titan Kronos and Titaness Rhea, God of the Sky, King of Olympus. Children; Thalia Grace. Mortal Parent; Beryl Grace. Newest offender: Poseidon, Fifth child of Titan Kronos and Titaness Rhea, God of the Ocean and King of Atlantis. Child; Perseus Jackson. Mortal Parent; Sally Jackson." She paused, a slight shift. Her gown turned into a military uniform. The gods began changing slightly, as Sally gasped. They were still recognizable, but more stern and militaristic.

They were going Roman. "The Three Godly Sons of the Titan Saturn and Titaness Ops, the King and Queen of the Titans, shall abstain from any further children from mortal women. Offender of the Oath: Jupiter, Sixth child from Titan Saturn and Titaness Ops. God of the Sky and Thunder. Child; Jason Grace. Mortal Parent; Beryl Grace." Styx repeated, glaring harshly at Jupiter/Zeus and Neptune/Poseidon. The Gods began shifting back to their Greek forms.

"All whom vote for Sally Jackson and her spawn to die?" Zeus offered, receiving a smack from Hera, and deadly glares from a couple of the council, especially Aphrodite and Artemis.

"Noooo! This is the perfect love story since Helen and Troy! It'll be so juicy!" Aphrodite moaned.

"Just because that pig," She gestured to the offended Poseidon. "Defiled this woman, doesn't mean she is to blame. Neither is the child, despite it being..a male." Apollo grinned at Sally. "She's totally hot! Like, you can totally see why Poseidon broke the oath for her! LOOK AT HER!" Apollo exclaimed, as Sally blushed. Several of the male gods nodded, bar Dionysus and Zeus. The latter agreeing, yet not wanting to die by his wife's mighty slappings.

"I propose Sally and her spawn live." Aphrodite declared. "Who votes in favor?" Aphrodite, Persephone, Demeter, Artemis, Ares, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Apollo, Eros and Poseidon raised their hands.

"Who votes in favor of the death?" Zeus asked. Dionysus, Zeus, Athena and Hades raised their hands.

"Hephaestus?" Athena asked, looking at the God of Fire.

"I abstain." He replied simply.

"You shall live." Was all Zeus said, before pouting.

Sally nodded. "Thank you, all of you." She said, grateful.

"This meeting is adjourned. Poseidon, you shall meet with Styx tomorrow evening." Zeus declared, as Poseidon paled. Styx smirked cruelly. The gods began disappearing, leaving only Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Sally, Demeter and Persephone.

Artemis approached Sally, shifting to her 12 year old form as she did, her auburn hair in a ponytail. "Sally, would you care to join my hunt?

Poseidon snarled at Artemis as Sally shook her head. "My son. I cannot abandon him." Artemis huffed, distaste in her mouth.

"You choose the male. Repulsive, really." Artemis said, before disappearing in a burst of silver.

"Sally, I don't care what daddy says, I'm going to tell you something. If you _ever_ need aid, or if your son does, the House of Persephone will aid you." Persephone hummed, winking conspiratorially. "Between you and me, the Big Three are pretty yummy." She smirked, sauntering off with a sway in her hips, her soil black hair cascading down her tanned back.

Demeter facepalmed, her light brown hair jiggling with the action. "The House of Demeter shall aid you. And brother, seriously, you should've fed her cereal! Just look at her, seriously, she needs more cereal! I mean really!" Demeter huffed, before shoving a box of cereal into Sally's hands. She walked out as well.

Leaving Aphrodite with them. "Poseidon, could you leave for a moment?" Aphrodite asked, huffing. Her blonde hair shining, her voluptuous curves accented by her dress with a thigh slit.

"No, Aphrodite." Poseidon glared.

"Poseidon..it's okay. You can be outside the room. But no eavesdropping!" Sally replied.

"Fine, just call and I'll be there." Poseidon pouted, disappearing in a sea breeze.

"Now, darling. Yes yes, House of Aphrodite shall aid, blah blah blah. Bo-ring! Sweetie, you're gonna make the juiciest love story since Helen and Troy!" Aphrodite squealed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SALLY?" Poseidon suddenly boomed.

"Posido-?" Sally began, as Poseidon rushed to her. "Sally, are you okay? Is Aphrodite convincing you to join a threesome with her and Ares?" Poseidon murmured.

Sally deadpanned, slapping him. "POSEIDON! I'm fine, now go!" Sally shooed, the Sea God pouting again as he was ushered away by his latest consort.

"Anyways, hon, if you're gonna be in this juicy of a love story, I'm going to do to you what I did to Adonis."

Sally gulped, dreading the words.

"Make you immortal of course! But, you wouldn't like that, would you? Hmm. How about, upon your death, I come to you and make you one of my immortals?" Aphrodite suggested, before tapping a well manicured nail against her lip. "Mmh, and you're little darling son too."

Sally sighed. Of course Aphrodite would basically force this. "Okay, my lady." She said.

"None of that nonsense, dearie! You're going to become a Goddess one day! One of my besties, along with 'Phone and Eros!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Isn't Eros your son?" Sally questioned, confused.

"Yes, but ever since Ares had basically disowned him for his cute little reveal, I've been acting as a friend. He's been crushing on Hermes _hard._ I may have to set them up..mmh, maybe arrange a threesome of them with Apollo." Aphrodite hummed.

Sally chuckled. "Bye 'Dite. I'll see you...some time." Sally shrugged, as Poseidon teleported her away.

* * *

"Well then. Annabeth is going to kill me." Percy said.

"Yup."


End file.
